My vampire b uh not anymore
by JasonToddlover
Summary: sequel to my vampire boyfriend
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own Naruto characters at all…..

So it seems like I am back! Thank you for joining in and giving me your reviews! Enjoy!

Deidara's P.O.V.

Its been two whole freaking months since I last seen my supposed boyfriend Sasori. After that little incident with that other vampire he just completely erased himself from my life.

Not that I care but it would of helped if he talked to me and told me he was leaving, it would of saved a whole lot of tears.

Summer vacation started and I'm stuck here in the house with nothing to do at all. My so called 'brothers' all go out with each other and it pains me to see them together without a care in the world. Ignoring them is the hardest thing to do for me.

Now I'm back to step one. That is being alone. Huh but I guess that really wasn't love for me then if he just upped and left me. It wouldn't surprise me if he left me for one of those skanky girls that stood outside of his club.

I got up to stretched my arms. Can't sit in my room and sulk for ever huh? Cant have that. I ran down the stairs and saw my foster mother sitting on the couch watching tv eating popcorn. "Hey Ma, un." I said as I plopped down next to her.

"Hey hun. Are you okay?"

I thought to myself. _no I am not okay woman!_ "Oh I'm just peachy, yeah?"

She nodded her head slowly like she was unsure if I was lying or not. I sat there with her for a couple of minutes. She was watching some soap opera. It was confusing so I went back up into my room to grab some fire crackers. "Hey Konan! I'm going out back, yeah!"

"To do what?" she yelled not looking up from the tv.

"Nothing." I lied to her again.

Walking out into the back yard and took out the package of the little red dynamites. My thumb caressing them and my eyes looking for something to put them under. The widened as I found a white pickle bucket to put them under. As I set up my little experiment tears started to fall down my face.

I missed him so much that it hurt. I lit the little patch of fire crackers and hurried and placed the pickle bucket over them. Taking a few giant steps back I watched the bucket get shot up a couple of feet in the air.

It didn't make me happy at all since I was still crying cause of the stupid vampire.

Going to recover the bucket I noticed that I left black smear marks on the inside of it. I repeated the process over and over again until I had none left. My heart was broken because of him and I bet he doesn't even care.

I kicked the bucket across the yard and went back in the house. When Konan saw me she was going to say something but I held up a hand and went into my room. I just wanted to be alone.

That didn't happen though cause Itachi caught me by the arm. "Deidara, Hidan and I are going out tonight. Would you like to come with us?"

I sniffled and nodded my head. "Sure, un." His pale hand wiped the tears away and he kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry it will only be you, me and Hidan." I know it pained everyone to see me like this.

The raven let go of me and I went into my room and slammed the door. I didn't even bother taking off my shoes. Jumping on my bed I closed my eyes. Sleep was the next best thing for me.

I slept for about a couple of hours. I was awaken by Hidan. He jumped on me and started to tickle me until I was fully awake. "Okay Hidan, yeah!" I choked out. "Get off of me, un!"

The albino teen hopped up and yanked me up with him. "Come on Blondie! Time to go!"

I whined a little but shuffled into my bathroom. I could hear him going through my closet and pulling out a outfit for me or himself. Either one I really didn't care. "Where exactly are we going, yeah?"

"A club."

My heart stopped. I hope it wasn't going to be Sasori's club. I think I would have a nervous break down if I did. "Um which club is it?"

"Oh don't fucking worry Blondie! Its not the one you are thinking about okay?" Once I was done getting freshened up I walked out to see one of my 'nice' out fits on my bed. "Now come the hell on! We don't have all fucking night!"

Okay I know what you guys are thinking….don't kill me….this was rushed big time okay. Gentle on reviews. Swear the next chappie will be better.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto characters..

Ooo I decided to throw in one of my OCs in this chappie! He becomes Deidara's best friend! Well kind of….more like a mentor…

~Deidara's P.O.V~

So at this moment I am sitting on a park bench, knees pulled up to my chest and my head resting on them. I didn't pass out here or anything from last night. I just wanted to get out of the house for a bit. My hangover from last night was killing me.

Why cant I get over Sasori? I want to but I cant. Last night I thought I had seen the redheaded vampire in the club we were at. I was right about the vampire part but it was the wrong one. It was some other vampire named Gaara. If I remember correctly.

My head felt like it was going to explode. I looked a complete and utter mess right now. My hair wasn't in its normal style, it just laid down around my skull. The eyeliner that I wore from last night started to run down my face.

I couldn't believe I was having another fucking episode. It wouldn't of matter if I was in the house but out side in front of people was ridiculous. I needed some one to help me, I needed some one now.

"Hey Blondie? Are you okay?" I look up to see a girl. She was very beautiful. She had purple hair that was wavy and down to her shoulders. Big brown eyes looked down upon me.

She was dressed in a white tank that sat tight against her body. The girl had on a black mini skirt that stopped thigh high. On her back sat a panda bag.

"No I am okay, un." I whipped my eyes with my tan arm. My voice was a little wavy.

"No you are not." There was something manly about that voice she owned. Slipping off her bag she sat down right next to me. "Come on what's the matter? A pretty boy like you shouldn't be here alone."

A small little smile came onto my face. "Yeah I'm not okay, un." I sniffled a little bit.

The girl let out a little giggle and reached into her bag. She took out a napkin and licked it. "That's good! Uh no its not but admitting that something is wrong is good." She put a finger under my chin and turned my head.

She started to clean off my eyeliner streaked face. It was very gentle the way she rubbed the napkin against my face. "Why are you even bothering, yeah?"

"Cause you looked sad and lonely. I hate people who are sad and lonely." she finished up my face and tossed the napkin into the nearest bin. "There! All better!"

"Thanks, un." She kind of touched my heart. My episode suddenly stopped now that she has came around.

"So Blondie? Care to tell me your name?"

"My name's Deidara, yeah."

"Coolio! My name is Star." Star shifted so her body turn towards mine. "So Deidara! Why are you out here crying?"

"My so called boyfriend broke up with me two months ago and I cant get over him, un." She giggled and I looked at her. "Why did you laugh, yeah?" Her laughing got louder. "Hey, un! Stop laughing!"

Star's laughing turned into hysterics. People passing by started to look at us. Once she calmed down she apologized. "Why do you say 'yeah' and 'un' at the end of every sentence? Is it really necessary?"

"Its sort of a habit, yeah."

"Wow really? Coolio!" the purple haired girl laid her head on my shoulder. "So why did this 'boyfriend' break up with you Deidara?"

My head instantly fell against hers. Even though we just met she was very comfortable to be around. Star was one of those types of people that you can rely on and trust. I could feel it in the aura around her. "Uh Star I don't even know, yeah."

"Well if you don't know then I don't think you should be out here sulking like a big old baby. You should go and enjoy life a little. I mean hey he just left you with out a good-bye so what the hell is the point of crying?" I snorted as an answer to the last part. "Exactly!"

Star sat up causing me to move my head. She stood up and stretched out her legs and arms. Going into her panda bag she pulled out her cell. "Lets go shopping later on today!" she handed me her cell. Taking out mine I handed it to her and we both programmed each other's number in the device.

Giving them back instantly Star hugged me and pulled back. Her arms were still around me. "Well Deidara can I get an answer?"

"Sure, un!" She pulled me back into a hug and let me go.

"I'll text you later on and tell you what time we can meet up!"

"Okay, yeah. See ya!" I waved bye to her and started home. It was nice to meet some one new for a change.

When I got back home everyone was up and doing there own little thing. I headed for the kitchen deciding that I needed something to eat after my little conversation with my new found best friend Star.

"..so what the hell is the point of crying?"

I smiled at those words as they ran across my mind again. There really was no point in crying.

Don't worry folks! This isn't the end… Well what do you think of Star? Well if you think she's okay then wait until the next chappie! You get to know what she really is! Lulz! Anyway! Easy on the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto characters!

Sorry for the slowness…ZOMG ITS SASORI…\(^_^)/

~0

A certain red headed vampire sat on a branch looking into a familiar window. He was watching his love sleep peacefully in his bed. He wanted so much to jump through the glass that kept him and Deidara separated.

His hand touched the window gently. He knew he couldn't go in now. The blonde would probably scream bloody murder with the pair of lungs he has. So he would just wait until the next night to go back to him. The urge to touch him killed him so.

The vampire knew he had a whole lot of explaining to do to him. It really wasn't his fault that he was away for so long.

Sasori sighed and jumped down from the tree branch and headed down the street. He needed to feed. Little did he know a certain blue haired mother was watching him the whole entire time.

~flash back! O.o?~

_I couldn't see straight after my fight with Orochimaru. I was injured pretty bad and bleeding badly. I stumbled through the streets trying to get back to Deidara to make sure that he was okay and didn't die on me. _

_Every thing around me started to spin. I pushed myself harder to get back to him. I was almost there. I could smell him. "D-Deidara, you brat." I chuckled under my breath. Things started to spin faster._

_My body tensed up on me and I fell straight to the ground. The last thing I remembered was someone standing near me looking down._

_I awoke in a room I was familiar with. A room that I hated and wished that it burned. It was a sand color. There wasn't a lot of things in it. Just the necessary stuff like a dresser and a desk. _

_A side table with a lamp sat next to the bed I was laying in. On the desk also sat a glass of blood. I huffed and sat up slowly. My body was half way covered in bandages. _

_It was going to take me for ever to heal from this fight. There was some around my head that crossed over my right eye. Some wrapped around my torso and my arms, even my legs were covered._

_My hand reached for glass and I downed it. "Eww." I gasped. There was something wrong with the blood. Like medicine or something was put into it. _

_I heard some one coming down the hallway and stop at the door. They knocked but didn't wait for me to answer. When the person came in I couldn't believe who it was. It was that old hag Granny Chiyo._

_I rolled my eyes. "How the hell did you find me?" _

_She chuckled. "Is that how you greet your sweet old grandmother? After she nursed you back to health for days?"_

"_Yeah right! Sweet? Your like a million years ol-" that's when it hit me. I was out for days, well nights to be exact. "How long have I been out?"_

_My grandmother came and sat on the edge of the bed. "About a month and two weeks. It was like your body went into hibernation or something."_

_I didn't pay attention to the rest of what she was saying. How the hell could I do that? My head started to hurt really bad. My hands went to massage both of my temples. _

"_First of Granny, how the hell did I get here?"_

"_That crazed vampire Gaara found you and brought you here." I snorted at her response. He was too damn psychotic to do something like that. _

"_Well can I leave now?"_

_She got up and walked over to the door. "No you need to be here for one more week and then you can leave. Now go back to sleep and rest. A maid shall be up later with another glass of fresh blood for you." after that was said she exited the room._

_All the rage that was still in me built up in one second. The glass that sat on the night stand ended up on the other side of the room shattered in a million pieces. I wanted out now! My patients was going to wear thin staying in this damn mansion._

Eck! This chappie sucked…just a filler for all those who needed to know what happened to Sasori….(~_~) also sorry for the shortness.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto characters…

Sorry for the late update! Band camp and stuffies…enjoy!

~0

Sasori walked up to the house slowly. He was still unsure about dropping by. The vampire didn't know if Deidara would be mad at him or not. The redhead stopped at the door and breathed. He could hear everyone in there having a good time.

He could easily pick out the voices, especially Deidara's. There was one that he never heard before though. Sighing he rasised a knuckle and knocked. The voices died down but someone yelled that they would get the door.

The door opened slightly and a girl with purple hair opened it up. "Hey!"

"Hey." he repeated. "Is Deidara here?"

He watched the girl turn around and scream. " Blondie there's some cutie here at the door for ya!"

Sasori tapped his foot. It would have been helpful if he came in himself. Looking back up he seen the blonde with a surprised look on his face. Sasori smiled at him. "Hey, brat."

After he said that Deidara glared at him and stomped out the door and shut it behind him. He couldn't believe after two months of not seeing him that's all he could say? "That's all you can say, yeah?"

The vampire looked around. "What do you want me to say?"

That put the icing on the cake for Deidara. "You finally show up two months later, yeah?" he growled out. Some how the vampire wasn't getting the hint that he was pissed off at him.

"Oh that yeah um? Can I explain myself to you?"

"Explain, un." Deidara folded his arms across his chest and rested on the door.

Sasori started to, making sure he hit all the details of what happened from the night of the incident until that moment. Deidara listened closely just incase the story didn't add up right to him. The anger inside him started to calm down a bit.

He couldn't stay mad at the vampire for ever. Leaning his head back and sliding his hands behind him. He sighed. "So you didn't break up with me, yeah." he whispered out.

"No I didn't. And I'm sorry for not sending a post card or letter telling you where I was."

Pushing himself off the door he went to give the vampire a hug. It felt so good for him to be in his arms again. Two months was too long for him. Sasori placed a finger under his chin and raised his head.

He was about to go down for a kiss but a hand stopped him. "Tsk tsk Sasori, yeah. You get no kisses from me right now."

The redhead looked puzzled for a second. "Why?"

"You have two months to make up for, un."

"Lets go out then." Sasori guessed he could make up for it by taking him out on a date tonight. It was summer after all.

"Sure, un." The blonde untangled himself from the vampire's arms and went inside. He came back out with Star. "Oh Sasori, un! This is Star."

The purpled haired girl smiled. "Nice to meet you." she saluted. "Alrighty Blondie I'm heading home!" She started down the path way. "Good night!" then she disappeared into the darkness.

Sasori and Deidara headed down the street holding hands. They both didn't know what they were going to do since the date was so sudden. The redhead knew that he would have a lot to make up for but he didn't care. Just knowing that they were together was good enough for him.

~0

SUCKISH! AHHHHHHHH! Anyway tell meh what ya thinkz…easy on the reviews. Sorry for the shortness...


	5. Chapter 5

So I am hoping that you guys like this story so far! Thankies to all who kept reviewing and following the story!

Disclaimer: no I don't own the Naruto characters!

~0

~Deidara's P.O.V.~

I was some what happy to know that Sasori didn't leave me. We walked down the street hand and hand and very close. We didn't even know where we were heading. We were almost in the center of town. I felt kind of bad not letting him kiss me when he wanted to.

I wanted to start a conversation with him. I just didn't want to walk around silent with the vampire. I mean he does have 2 months to make up for.

"So when am I going to meet this Granny Chiyo, yeah?" I squeezed his hand when I asked him.

I looked up at his face. His face went hard from hearing his grandmother's name. I giggled and let a smile slip onto my face. "What, un?"

"I can't stand that woman." he spat out. "She never leaves me alone."

"What do you mean, hmm?"

A couple of facial expressions later it settled to one, annoyed. He sighed. "She just never does. The old bat heard about you and started to scold me. She wants me to settle down with another vampire and be happy, not with some human that has no power what so ever. Also to take the family mansion."

My heart stopped for a second. I guess he sensed it cause he slipped his hand around my waist. "Hey just cause she said it doesn't mean im going to do it, love."

I snuggled into him and looked at the lights. " I mean I wouldn't mind marring you, yeah."

"You have to be come a vampire in order to marry me sweet heart."

I made a 'o' with my mouth. "Well would you turn me into a vampire, un?"

"I don't know how Konan would take it."

I pouted. Then looked at it from another perspective. Konan did save me from the streets and it would be highly unfair if I just disappeared and came back a vampire. The blue haired lady would of just tied me up and threw me out in the sun light.

"What if we asked her, yeah?"

He laughed a little and pulled me closer. " You really want to become my beautiful wife don't you?" He teased and kissed the tip of my nose.

I scrunched up my face when he did that. It tickled a little. We ended up in a park on the other side of town. We sat down in the grass. " I do, yeah!" I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed heavily.

"I know you do, brat." he placed his head on top of mine.

I felt at peace with him next to me. We watched the night sky closely with each other. I could feel myself nodding off. I didn't want to go to sleep just yet. I just got back with my lover but it over taken me and lead me down a path of a good night's sleep.

~0

WHAAAAAA? Sasori and Dei talking about marriage?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all...

* * *

Deidara's P.O.V

I woke up in the morning to my bed and no one next to me. Sadness took over my body when I noticed that my vampire wasn't next to me. It sucked having a vampire boyfriend. Stretching I noticed a piece of paper sitting near my head.

_Brat,_

_Do not worry, I didn't leave. When you feel well enough close the curtains and open your closet door. _

_~Sasori_

Smiling I walked over to the window and drew the curtains closed. I made sure that none of the sun's rays spilled into the room before heading over to the closet door. I could hear movement in there. "Danna, un?" I called out.

Tugging the door open the first thing I see was a tuff of red hair on the floor of the closet. My red headed lover was laying on the floor sleeping. It weird me out a little cause it looked as if there was a corpse in my closet.

Bringing myself to sit down, I laid my head against his chest. Even though it doesn't look like it, he was breathing. His hand came up to rest on top of my blonde head and it stayed there. I sighed and closed my eyes to let myself drift back to sleep.

I woke up, again, to Konan barging into my room. I basically had to jump on her before she could rip the curtains open. She looked at me like I tried to push her out the window but she stopped once I pointed towards the closet and she looked in. "Oh okay, well you need to get up. You've slept half the day away and your friend Star is here for you."

Shutting the door behind her, I hurried to get dress. Star will eventually get sick of sitting downstairs and come charging in. Slipping out the room I basically jumped down the stairs. I'm in such a good mood. "Dei-chan!~" A girly squeal came from across the room.

The purple haired girl tackled me to the ground and snuggled into my grounded body. "Hey Star, un."

"About damn time you came down stairs!" Hidan yelled from over on the couch. He was leaning on Kakuzu. His purple eyes were glaring at me.

"Shove it Hidan, yeah?"

Getting up while pulling Star with me we headed out into the backyard. Once we were there we went to go sit on the grass. "So how things with lover boy go?"

"Well he wants to marry me, un."

Star's eyes lit up like the fourth of July. "Oh well that's just splendid!"

_I wish, yeah._ I thought to myself. How the hell am I suppose to tell Konan that I needed to be turned into a vampire in order to marry him? I let Star go on her little rant on how she was going to be the brides maid.

I needed Sasori to get up now. The sun needed to hurry and go down so we could come up with a plan to tell the blue haired woman. Turning to Star I placed a hand on her shoulder, yet she could read my face clearly. "Hey, I won't get mad." She got up and dusted off the shorts she was wearing. "See ya later then?"

Getting up I went to go hug her. "yeah, un."

I watched her run over to the fence and hop it with out a problem. "Huh?" I questioned and walked back into the house. "Strange."

My mind was filled with scenarios that could happen once we tell her. She could take it and bawl her eyes out saying that her baby is finally growing up and let it be or she could chase Sasori out of the house with a butcher knife and forbid him from coming back.

I sighed heavily and plopped down on the couch where Itachi was sitting watching his shows. His crimson eyes looked over at me and one eyebrow went up. "What's wrong little brother?" His words were so smooth when he talked. I love talking to him.

" it's a serious situation I'm having at the moment, yeah."

"Which is?" He wanted to get straight to the point.

"Marriage, un."

That one word right there made his eyes widen, not with fear but of surprise. "Sasori wants to marry you?" I nodded. "But yet there is something more that you need to do?" Nodding again. How does he pick up on things like that? Can he read minds? "Well what is that other thing, no let me guess." There was a minute long pause. "do you have to become a vampire also, lil bro?"

I stuffed my head into my hands and breathed out heavily. "What am I going to tell Konan, Itachi yeah?"

"Well for one, you have my blessings little brother. I don't care what you do. I want you to be happy. Just like _him_."

Oh grief! Itachi is talking about his real brother to me. Sasuke Uchiha. One of the only survivors of the incident he didn't like talking about. Sasuke off and became a vampire just so he could leave the human world. He came to visit Itachi once and that visit went well even though Sasuke and Itachi's relationship was on the rocks.

I looked back at Itachi to see sorrow in his eyes. "Oh don't worry Itachi, if I do become a vampire I'll still come back to visit, yeah."

"Yeah I know."

Looking over at the clock it was about 7:15. It was already getting dark so Sasori should be getting up some time soon. Itachi and I conversation stopped at a awkward moment but soon picked back up again.

"What are you going to tell mom?"

I shrugged. "Just going to have to tell it to her raw I guess, yeah."

"Good answer, now hush my show is on."

I smiled and noticed movement on the stairs. My red head was coming down the stairs looking handsome as ever. He made his way toward me and sat down. "I'm telling her tonight, un." I told him and left it at that. He smiled and placed an arm around me.

It was dinner time and we were all sitting around the table. Small conversations where here and there. The only three who weren't talking, were Sasori, Itachi and I. Nodding at the two I stood up and cleared my throat.

Once all eyes were on my I took in a deep breath and blurted it out.

"Sasori wants to marry me, the only way is for me to become a vampire."

* * *

Tell me how I did on this please!~ R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: we know

Well I guess Im updating this o.o

* * *

Konan just dropped her fork when she heard what Deidara had to say. She looked like a deer stuck in headlights. The blonde's eyes looked around the room looking at every one's reaction. Kakuzu and Hidan just stared directly at Sasori, while Zetsu, Tobi and Kisame kept a blank face. "Well, un?" Deidara asked. It was mainly towards Konan.

"NO!" She shouted and stood up. "No, you can not do that! Sasori you are not taking my baby from me!" It looked as if tears were building up in her eyes.

Deidara felt as if he had just been stabbed in the throat. "What? N-no un! He isn't taking me away!"

"Yes he is!" she yelled and ran away from the dinner table.

"I agree with her." Hidan spoke. "I don't want you marrying him! The fucker just walked right back into your life and expected everything to be fucking fine?"

"Same here Deidara." Kakuzu said.

Deidara felt as if every one was against him. Every one except for Itachi. Walking away from the table he headed for the front door and walked out. Sasori was right behind him calling his name but he didn't pay any attention to him. The blonde thought he was walking at a good pace but he was actually running.

* * *

~Deidara's P.O.V~

How could they do this to me? I couldn't be happy for once in my life? Every one else is and I didn't complain or disagree with them. I didn't notice but I was walking through the woods. I pushed tree branches and twigs out of my way and walked over roots. I came out to an opening. It was beautiful. A river cut through and there was nice sized meadows on each side. The moon light shown just right on it too.

Walking over I sat down near the edge. The sound of the rushing water started to calm me down a little but not a lot. Pulling my knees up to my chest I rested my head and closed my eyes. I began to nod off until I heard rustling in the bushes near me. Opening one eye and looking over a tall figure walked out, pulling twigs out of his hair.

"Never again." He whispered out. I caught his gaze and gasped when I seen his eyes. They were almost a dark lavender color with ringlets. Piercing lined the bridge of his nose and his ears also. He walked over and sat down near me. "Hm, your Konan's youngest right?"

"H-how did you know, un?" I was a little freaked out at the moment.

" I'm her boyfriend. The name's Pein." He held his hand out for me to take. I was a little hesitant at first. "So, why are you here alone at night?" he stare seemed to harden.

"I asked mom a question she didn't like and I got mad and found myself here."

He made a grunt type noise and stretched. I was starting to get comfortable around him after a few minutes. "Well, I must be going now." He spoke. "I need to feed." What, he's a vampire? Not that it surprised me that much but still. He got up and headed over to where I came out at earlier. "Come now child. I must take you back before Konan kills every one on a rampage."

I sighed and got up anyway. When we exited the woods he wrapped and arm around my shoulders. "Pein, yeah."

"Hm?"

"How long did you know my mom?"

He thought for a second. "Ever since she was fourteen. Why?"

Wow that was a long time. "Did you ever ask her to marry you?"

"Yes I did but when she found out she had to become a vampire she declined so we stayed dating as we are." he looked down at me. "Is this the reason why you two go into a fight? You're dating a vampire?" I nodded my head. "Well all I can say is, she does have the right to get mad. She raised you like you were her own. Then again. You do have your own life you need to live and it is your choice whether or not you want to stay human or be a vampire."

Before I realized we were back at my front door. He opened it and let himself in. Pein stood in the door way and looked around like he was sniffing the air for Konan's sent. Looking back down at me he nodded and went up to see her. When my gaze left his I was automatically faced with my brothers. All of them looked upset except for Itachi.

"where did you go?" Tobi asked. "Why did you run off like that?"

I didn't feel the need to answer, I just looked away from all of them. "Deidara." I heard Kisame talk to me. "Deidara, look at us." I didn't want to even be in the same room right now. I started to walk over to the stairs before taking one last glance and headed up to my room. Itachi got up out of his seat and followed me.

"Little brother. They are worried about you, why don't you come back down stairs?" I shook my head and entered my room closing the door right on his face.

* * *

well R&R and tell me what you think


	8. Chapter 8

This was rushed, I'm not going to lie. At first it deleted and I had to start over then i got angry at it. Spotty, yes.

* * *

Deidara found himself face down on his bed. He couldnt believe that they are being this way towards him, especially Hidan. He and the albino were so close yet the one sticking up for him was Itachi. Not that he had a problem with him, he didn't. Yes he knows that Hidan is only saying no because Sasori didn't bother to show his face for a couple of months. Huffing into the pillow he decided that if he slept this off and asked again in the morning things would be slightly different.

The blonde woke up to the sound of soft knocking at his door.

"Dei-chan? Are you awake, its Itachi."

"Come in, yeah."

Sitting up in his bed Deidara watched his adoptive brother walk into his room. "I slept down stairs last night, to give Kisame some time to think about it." he plopped down next to him. The younger of the two stayed silent. "Are you still angry?"

"Of course i am still angry." he started. "I'm trying to think about my happiness with out leaving mom in pieces. I need to live my own life you know. Letting go of the apron tie and becoming independent?"

Itachi chuckled. "I do know Deidara but if was easy I would've been out of here with Kisame, but mom has us here." He placed a hand over the blondes. The youngest playfully smacked his hand away and got up to look for clothes.

The eldest waited for the younger to get dressed so they could head downstairs and get breakfast. No one else was awake so they could continue their little bonding moment. Deidara started to crack some eggs while Itachi fried bacon. They laughed and cracked jokes, anything to keep the blondes mind off of the whole marriage thing.

The first one to wake up was Kakuzu. He came into the kitchen and the laugter died abruptly. Walking over to the island he sat down. "Deidara, i know you are mad at me but im doing this for your own good."

"Screw off kakzuzu! This isn't my own good! If it were that you would let me! I'm happy with Sasori, yet you bastards wont let me be with him! How the hell would you like it if i told you, you couldnt be with Hidan? It would hurt like hell wouldnt it?" diedara felt the tears swell at the corner of his eyes. "i hate all of you!"

He slammed the spatula he was using down on the floor. The weight of the world crashing apon him, making him slide down the kitchen counter onto the floor. All of the youngers yelling caused everyone to gather, standing there like when he wad first brought there the only difference is that there was frowns.

Konan excused her self through and took a seat next to her youngest. As she went to place a hand on his shoulder he spat out 'dont touch me'. She was stunned that he would say it that way but she knew why.

Deidara hopped up and shoved his way past the group and headed out the door. He couldn't see Sasori because it was daylight so his last resort was Star. Walking towards the park bench where he first met the girl he could see that she was already there.

"Hey." she spoke softly. "I could sense that you were stressed. Whats going on?"

Deidara looked at her. He could trust her right? Its not normal for some one to say 'hey my boyfriend is a vampire'. Taking a deep breathe he started from the beginning. He made sure not to miss any detail so she could follow.

"wow, well since you said all that i might as well tell you that I'm a succubus." Deidara cocked a eyebrow. "ill tell you later kid." she giggled out. Reaching her arms out she held him close. "she only cares about you. Her emotions are mixed but give her some time and she'll agree," Deidara felt lips press on his forehead. "for now, tonight go and see Sasori."

Nodding his head he let out a shaky sigh. "Thanks Star."

"No problem."

That night the blonde found himself getting ready to head out to the red head's club. Slipping on his ankle high combat boots he did a once over and started for the front door.

"Where are you going?"

Deidara turned to see Zetsu. Glaring he turned the door knob. "Out, im not coming home tonight either."

It was a little chilly that night but he could bare until he was in the arms of his love. He went to go stand in the line but the bouncer called him foreward. There were complaints but he ignored all and went in. The music was pounding and the bodies were grinding all around him. Heading up the stairs he knocked on the door and was greeted with a sad face.

"Danna?" Arms encircled his waist and pulled him in.

Kisses were planted on his lips then onto his neck. The soft cold lips sucked at the sensitive tan skin leaving a mark. Deidara moaned when he felt two sharp objects poke at his neck. "Go ahead." Hearing those words the vampire bit down and drew blood. The blonde let him feed but when deciding that was enough he pushed at him.

"Sorry, I just really missed you." he nuzzled at his neck.

"Same, yeah."

The two found themselves cuddled up on the couch, listening to the people downstairs party.

* * *

Deidara's P.o.V

"Ugh I'm so irritated with everyone!" I gritted. Pulling at my hair I sat up so my elbows rested on my knees. "Why?"

"Because they care Brat." A hand was rubbing at my back. "We can always be together even if you aren't a vampire."

"No!" I snapped, whipping the top half of my body around to face him. "You will always be around but I won't." Sasori looked away, thinking about what I just said.

* * *

Normal P.o.V

A good hour passed when Sasori heard a 'Fuck it'. Looking over in the direction of his lover he seen blue eyes looking back at him hard. "Turn me."

"What?" Sasori cocked an eyebrow.

"I said turn me. Make me into a vampire, screw what everyone else thinks!"

Deidara just wanted to live his life, everyone around him seemed to be living theirs. Sasori placed and arm around the blondes waist to pull him closer so he was flushed up against his side. Tilting his head so he had some room, he made a long lick from the base of his neck right to his ear. "This is going to hurt, brat." He felt the other shiver as he went to go lick his neck again. "but I promise to try and be gentle." Letting his fangs grow a little longer he let them pierce and started to suck the blood completely out of him. Deidara felt as if his whole body was burning and he was going to pass out soon. Pulling away he looked down at the now unconscious teen in his arms.

* * *

*sigh* I'll try to up date sooner.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own

* * *

Normal P.o.V

Blue eyes snapped open, looking around and noticing that they were still at the Vampire's club. Deidara tried to move but his entire body was numb. The bite marks that Sasori left on him were burning and it hurt to move his neck. There wasn't the usual thumbing of music playing but he could hear whispers of some people that were on the second level.

_Wait? He could hear them?_

He sat up and walked over to the glass, ignoring the fact that his body was screaming at him. Taking a glance down he could see Sasori talking with the platinum blonde girl that ran one of the bars. She had a look of concern on her face.

"You can't just up and run off with him Sori!" She growled. "Pein would be on your ass! You know he dates his mother!"

"Ino, does it look like I care?" The red head droned out.

She let out a small sigh. "No, but were are we going to go? Plus, he is going to start going through urges and want to drink all the time until he is able to control it."

"Well, I'll try to find a place that is populated heavily." Deidara watched as he leaned against the bar. How about New York?"

"Ooooo!" Ino coed. "Only if you treat me to a shopping spree!" She giggled out.

"Fine, deal."

Deidara was looking intently at him. He could plain as day see him with out trouble. His hearing and sight were enhanced and he was starting to like it. All of a sudden the red head looked at him. The blonde jerked back out of fear and stepped away. Just then a blur of red was seen coming through the door.

"So, how are you liking it so far? I know you heard our conversation. It was hard not hearing you get up."

"Its..Its really cool. It must get annoying sometimes, hearing other people's conversations?"

"No you learn to drown it out." The blonde watch the red head walk over to the bar and open up the bottom self. As he was doing it Ino found herself coming up the stars and sitting on the couch. Sasori stood up with a intricate bottle filled with red substance. Bringing out three glasses he sat down opposite of Ino and gestured for Deidara to sit also. "Okay first thing first, Dei this is Ino. She is the first one I changed ever."

Ino smiled at him. "I hope we can get along! That's if you like shopping and getting on Sasori's nerves."

Deidara giggled. "Sure!"

The older vampire muttered something along the lines of 'great now there are two of them'. He went to open the bottle and the baby vampire's nostrils were filled with a lovely scent. It was almost intoxicating to him. His eyes were glued to the bottle and he watched as the glasses were being poured. Once that was done Sasori capped the bottle but kept it on the table and handed the glasses out.

Deidara watched as Sasori and Ino sipped slightly on it. Bringing it up to his mouth he took a small sip. The taste was amazing, he kept sipping until they turned into one huge gulp. Some of the red liquid was coming out the corner of his mouth and he went to lick at it with his tongue. "C-can I have more?" He asked quietly. Sasori pointed to the bottle. Little did he know the two were watching him as he took down three glasses until he was satisfied. He felt as if he was drugged.

"I take it you like, hmm?" Ino asked with a sly smirk. Deidara nodded his head obediently. "Good, because that is the substance that will keep you alive." _Blood._ He knew he was going to have to drink it as long as it wasn't from the human itself but if it comes down to it he will.

He propped himself up on the couch and looked around, he loved the fact that he could see every fiber in the carpet and every wrinkle in the couches. It was going to be amazing being a vampire.

* * *

I hope you liked this update!~ R&R


End file.
